


Thomas Whump

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blondie - Freeform, Cranks, Gen, Glade, Heart Break, Hurt Thomas, Newt - Freeform, Paradise, Poor Thomas, Ratman/Janson, The Scorch, Themazerunner - Freeform, Thomas Whump, Torture, brenda - Freeform, broken Thomas, everything is about Thomas, graphic violance, hurt!Thomas, i am rubbish at tagging but good at writing, jorge - Freeform, long chapters, minho - Freeform, poor babys, teresa - Freeform, thedeathcure, thescorchtrials - Freeform, uncomfort, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't enough fanfictions where Thomas is hurt or in a bad situation, I mean I love Thomas, but I think that it's better when he has to be strong and fight for his own !</p><p>This is a collection of stories where There is a lot of Thomas  Whump.</p><p>(By the time it's finished there will be about 20 chapters, maybe even more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter there will be a different story- graphic scenes of violance.
> 
> I hope that you like this story :)

Thomas sat in one of the huts that the builders had made. 

Yep, he was in paradise. It didn't feel like it. He couldn't help but feel the void of depression that floated around his heart. Memories of Alby, Chuck, Teresa....Newt. 

Newt, he killed newt. And he would never forgive himself.

Thomas sighed and fiddled with a loose thread on his shirt. He could hear the sounds of happy chatter and laughter coming from outside. Everyone was really happy. 

Everyone arrived in paradise about two weeks ago too discover that there was some houses dotted around, and all of them had electricity. So the already built houses got turned into places where people would just walk in and out of, most people chose  to sleep in them as well as eat in them. 

Frypan was the head chef and had a kitchen in the middle of the main park. All the houses are circled around the main park. The Main Park is basically one big field. With wooden benches in, where everyone would sit and eat. 

Suddenly a bell started ringing, causing Thomas to look up and wake up from his daydreaming. The foodbell. That means that lunch is ready.

Thomas wasn't hungry, not in the slightest. He just couldn't get the image of Newt getting shot out of his head. The way his body jerked off Thomas's and landed with a 'thud' into the floor. The pool of blood and brain matter , the bloody remains of what used to be one of his best friends. 

Thomas can feel the weight of the note that Newt gave to him in his pocket, he has never been able to get rid of it. He just can't bear it.

Thomas stood up and trudged to the door of the empty hut. He walkes out and is met with the bright sunlight shining on his mole covered face. 

The sounds of laughter rings loudly in his ears and Thomas allows himself to smile. 

At least others are happy.

Thomas's eyes land on a table where Jorge, Brenda, Aris, Gally and Minho sit. He makes his way to the table and plonks himself next to Brenda and opposite Minho.

"Hey look it's Thomas ! The ugliest shank that I have ever seen !"Minho jokes and Gally chuckles. 

Thomas rolls his eyes and just stares at his lap. Minho still doesn't know about Newt. It would crush him if he ever found out.

"Thomas what's wrong with you ?"Brenda asks and Thomas looks up at her with dad eyes.

"What do you mean ?"He asks, dread fills up inside him. 

"Well you have been incredibly distant since we arrived here, you haven't been eating properly and you basically ignore us"She says bluntly and Jorge nudges her.

"Not too mention but you permanently look like a kicked puppy"Minho states.  

"I'm fine"Thomas says quickly, trying to answe as quickly as he possibly can.

"You're obviously not, look Thomas, we have not said anything before because we get it, you have had a sh*t life, we all have. We thought that you would get better, but you haven't, it's like your getting worse, please just talk to us"Brenda says and grabs one of Thomas's hands. Thomas flinches  and moves his  hand away from her.

A hurt look flashes on her face and Thomas suddenly feels guilty.

"Newt would know what to say"

Thomas head darts up to see Minho looking at his lap and muttering  to himself. 

"Newt was the best at being comforting, he always knew what to say"Minho mutters and then looks up. 

"Thomas what's in your pocket ?"Brend suddenly asked and Thomas puts his hand too his pocket, protectively. Panic rushes through him.

"Nothing"He says quickly and scoots slightly away from brenda.

"Is it paper ?"She asks and her eyes widen. 

"We haven't got any paper in paradise, where did you get it from ?"She says and before Thomas can react the paper is ripped from his pocket.

"Brenda no !"He shouts but she already throws it to Minho to grabs it and opens it up.

Thomas eyes widen in panic. 

"Minho ! Please don't read it, please"Thomas begs and Minho raises his eyebrows.

Curiosity is in everyone eyes apart from Thomases. His eyes are watering and tears are threatening to spill.  

"Minho....please don't" he says but Minho ignores him. He reads the note. His eyes widen and start watering. His eyes scan the words and his arms start shaking.

"Is...this...what I think it is ?"He asks and hai face goes red with anger. 

"What the hell is going on !"Brenda yells as Aris and Gally are trying to peak at the letter.

"Please...i didn't have a chose....he was begging....and he had a gun..."

Thomas suddenly gets cut off as Minho lungs at him from across the table. Thomas yells out as his back falls off the table and hits the floor. 

People from around gasp and everyone is slient. 

"YOU DID IT ! YOU'RE THE REASON HE IS DEAD !"Minho screams and rains punches onto Thomas's face. 

Pain errupts all over as the punches rain onto Thomas's poor body. 

"You know ! Let's not hurt your pretty little face !"Minho screams and starts raining hard punches onto Thomas stomach.

Thomas struggles against his grip and is aware of people trying the pry Minho away from Thomas but it isn't working.

Thomas suddenly screams as he feels one of his ribs crack beneath Minho's fist. Minho takes this opportunity to grab Thomas's wrist and suddenly jerk it back. The sound of bones crunching makes Thomas scream a broken scream full of pain and heart break.

"Minho stop !"Brenda yells as he is suddenly dragged away from Thomas.

Thomas coughs and sits up. Minho is being held back by Frypan, Aris, Jorge and Gally.

"YOU UGLY SHANK ! YOU MAKE ME SICK !"Minho screams and screams insults at Thomas.

Thomas shakily stands up and clutches at his stomach. He doesn't say anything, he just lets Minho throw the insults at him. He doesn't even look him in the eyes. He just can't face him. He can cope with the guilt that's tearing him apart.

"You killed my best friend....and I will never ever forgive you Thomas, you know, I thought that you were such a hero ! A shank who has saved everybody ! But it's not true ! Your worse than the flare, as soon as you came to the glade, everyone started dying, Chuck, Alby, Teresa and everyone who ever died in the Glade...their blood is on your hands !"Minho shouts and shrugs out of Gally's grip. He turns around and stomps away from Thomas.

Ouch

Those words cut deep. Those words hurt more than the beating that he just took. Tears drop from Thomas's eyes and he turns around and limps away from the whole crowd of immunes. Everyone had seen  what had happened. 

Not one person missed it.

Not even Brenda tried to stop Thomas as he limped off into the woods. Alone, hurt and scared. 

The pain started to consume him. Blood pouring from his nose. He holds on to his broken torso and starts to sob shamelessly as he limps further and further away from the  people that he thought were his friends.

Everything that Minho had said was true. If it wasn't for Thomas then everyone would probably still be alive. 

He had  screwed everything up. And now he has so much blood on his hands.

Thomas walked for hours, it was now getting dark an he had no idea where he was. They had yet to explore the island so he has no clue where he is going, or where the  way back is.

But he doesn't care.

He will never care. He has nothing to care for. Now everyone probably hates him.

But he just doesn't get why they wouldn't just listen to his side of the story. But if he knows anything from his friendship with Minho.

Minho punches first, asks questions later.

 

"Stupid WICKED, stupid flare, stupid life, STUPID EVERYTHING !"Thomas screams, becoming hysterical.

While crying out shamelessly the broken boy collapses into a tree. A new pain dragging it's self onto his body.

Thomas cries out in pain. He shamelessly starts sobbing, sobbing hard, crying like he has never cried before. He doesn't care anymore. He just doesn't want to be on this planet anymore.

If this is what paradise is like, then he would just rather rot in hell.

Hours pass as the boy sits next to the tree. He has now stopped crying and started thinking, think about how badly his life is messed up.

He watches as the sun slowly goes down and the night chill hits him in waves and makes him shiver. He listens to the chirp of crickets and watches as the moon  brightens up the dull night. 

A owl hoots in the background and Thomas listens with pleasure as he listens to the beautiful wildlife. Suddenly little yellow glowing things start flying around him. 

Fire flies.

They are beautiful, Thomas's eyes light up as he  watches the stunning fire flies  dance infront of his vision. He almost forgets about the immense pain......Almost.

Thomas slowly closes his eyes to the smell of must and grass. He falls into the darkness and passes out into the sweet, painless oblivion.

More hours  pass when Thomas wakes up, the sun is now shining directly on him. He welcomes the warmth with open arms.

He has cramp and is aware of an rocking digging into his upper thigh. But he doesn't care, it would hurt to much to move.

But it hurts to much to move, to think, to do anything.

So he doesn't do anything, he just closes his eyes and silently weeps. 

 

Thomas stayed in the same stop.

He never returned to his friends.

He just stayed watching his surroundings until that was the last thing he saw. 

Lonely and filled with guilt.


	2. Forced memories and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings apply for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, updates will be quicker now :)

Thomas has just been reunited with his friends, and are being shown how they are going to get their memories back. He doesn't want his memories back, and he is saddened to find out that nearly everyone wants there memories back.

"Okay, so if you look in this room your will see where the surgery will take place"Janson says and raises his hands toward a room with lots of beds in, they all has horrible spider-like masks hanging above them.

"There's no way in hell that they are going to put that bloody thing on my face"Newt Whispers in Thomas's ear and he couldn't agree more.

"I'd rather drink a gallon of Frypans extra saucy sauce then let WICKED poke around in my brain"Minho hisses. Thomas feels relief to hear his friends sarcasm. 

"Now  if you would like to follow me"Ratman says and directs everyone into the room, Thomas Minho and Newt hang around near the back, terrified to take a step further. And are frankly to stubborn.

"Now of course we will be needing someone to go first, someone to show you guys that this is a painless surgery"He says and sighs 

"Would anyone like to volunteer ?"

Nobody moves, it looks like Teresa is debating whether or not to volunteer but she obviously decides against it. Thomas try's to reach into her mind again, but there is nothing, not even one thread of connection. There is a sinking feeling in his gut as he can feel her empty presence. 

"Maybe we should choose someone who would benefit the most from getting there memories back..."Ratman says. Thomas gulps, he knows where this is going.

"Someone who has the most promising future, someone who...agrees with us"Janson says, his eyes dart towards the trembling boy.

 

Suddenly two guards grab Thomas from begins. Shock rolls of him in waves he yells out in surprise. 

"HEY !"Minho yells as rushes towards Thomas. One of the guards raises his gun an points towards Minho. 

"Come any closer and I will shoot"He says calmly.

"What the hell !" Newt screams, his face going red with anger.

Thomas struggles against the guards grip, kicking and punching but his punches or kicks don't hit anything.

Guards are pointing guns at all the gladers, some look like they are going to throw up, others look like they are going to rip off Ratmans face.

Teresa is unreadable, her eyes dart towards the ground, not looking at anybody.

The guards drag Thomas toward the front and next to ratman, Ratman pulls something out of his pocket that looks like a small white remote control and presses a button, suddenly a stunning blue light flashes, separating Thomas and the gladers, less than a second later the light goes. The guards let Thomas go and he tries to run to the gladers. 

He gets about a meter forward but suddenly slams into an invisible force. His body clashes and falls to the ground. His nose throbs and he is surprised that it's not bleeding. He is reminded of the time when they had first seen Ratman, when he has an invisible wall blocking him from the rest of the gladers.

Thomas stands up and groans while rubbing his sore nose.

"Jesus....."he mutters.

He then looks up with sad eyes and see Minho, Newt and Frypan frantically bashing against the invisible wall.

"You Stupid son of a b*tch, wait until I get my hands on you !"Minho shouts.

Everyone is just staring, open mouthed at Thomas, some look like they are going to throw up, while others look like they are going to into shock. Teresa actually has the nerve to give Thomas an reassuring smile. Even tho the tears in her eyes tell the tale. 

Thomas turns around to see Ratman fiddling with the creepy equipment. It looks like some sort of werid mask, it has long straps which make it look like a spider. 

"You're not putting that thing on my face !"Thomas tells and slowly back away from everyone. 

"Thomas, you're very important too us, trust me, once you get memories back you will be incredibly grateful that we did this"With one nod of his head the guards went into action. Two of the guards, two huge men stalked over to Thomas's trembling body. One of them pale and bald, the other dark skinned with a hug nose.

The boys eyes widened in terror as he backed away even further. 

"Get away from me !" He screams, his voice cracking.

"Listen kid, this can be easy , you walk over to that bed and lie down, or we can do this the hard way, your choice"The bald guard said, his eyes narrowing as if he is challenging him.

This piped up the inner anger in Thomas, if they think that he will go laughing and singing to that bed then they are clearly shucked in the head. 

"Screw you"Thomas sneers, through gritted teeth. 

"Alright then, you asked for he hard way, your getting the hard way"Bald says sternly he flicks his head and him and the dark skinned guard go to grab Thomas. 

A large hand clamps down on his shoulder and Thomas see his oppatunity. It's now or never. 

With a burst of adrenaline he lifts up his other elbow and slams it on the arm grabbing him as hard as he can. Some of the Gladers are shouting at Thomas, screaming for him to just let them do it, to give in and they won't hurt him, where as some are screaming at him to fight, like they are watching a sports game. Minho's screams for Thomas to fight are the loudest.

The guards yelps and he grip loosens, Thomas sees this as a opportunity to bring his leg up and kick the guard full force right in the chest, the guard falls to the ground and his head smacks to the ground. His battle cry is short lived as Bald rushes forward and grabs Thomas by the neck.

He chokes as the hand clamps around his neck like a claw. The painful sensation of his throat burning up and he gasps for breath and struggles out of Balds grips with all his might. 

He can feel his face burning red as he chokes and tries to gulp as much air as he can. 

"Permission for me to teach him a lesson !"The guard shouts, as Thomas kicks and struggles to loosen the grip of the guard. But it's no use. Nothing is working. His lunges are actually burning now. He pants and makes choked sound. 

Ratman sighs "Permission denied" he states and as soon as he says this the guard let's go of Thomas. 

Thomas gasps the biggest gasp he's even done an collapses to the ground. Hacking coughs rack his body as he tries to suck in the sweet air. His coughs are loud and nasty as they echo through the building. 

"You filthy shuck ! Wait until I get my hands on you, you won't be seeing tomorrow I can tell you that !"Minho screams, face red with anger. 

"You'll be shucked in the head by the time we are done with you, won't be able to even say the bloody alphabet once we are done !"Newt joins in. 

The guard that Thomas knocked to the ground is already standing, obviously enjoying watching the poor boy choke on his own breaths. He smirks a nasty smirk and storms over and drags Thomas up by his arm. The other guard grabs his other arm tightly.

Thomas manages to finally control his breathing, even tho every breath feels like he is swallowing razor blades. 

"...No !"Thomas manages to scream with his voice rough and jagged.

He somehow manages to muster his strength and turn slightly sideways and kick out as high and he can get. He catches the bald guard right in the mouth. The guard jerks back and his grip comes completely off of Thomas. 

A spray of blood flys from the guards mouth and Thomas thinks he sees one or two teeth fly out. 

Thomas wastes no time on swing his arm around and punching the other guard in the throat. He chokes and gasps and his grip also loosens, just enough for Thomas to slip out of his grip. 

With a scream Thomas throws him self at the guard and kicks him in the balls. The guard screams and falls to the ground.

That's gotta hurt so much, he was actually aiming for the stomach but that works too. Thomas can hear the gladers cheering.

"You little... Control him !"Ratman shouts, clearly panicking because there aren't any more guards in that section of the room. The force field is blocking the other guards from coming in.

The bald guard yells out and throws a punch at Thomas but Thomas manages to dodge it in time. He ducks down and kicks him in the kneecap. But for some reason it doesn't do anything.

The guard laughs "good thing I wore my knee pads, along with all my other body protectors !" He yells, blood spraying in Thomas face. His face scrunched up as blood lands in his eyes. 

He has no time to defend himself before a fist flys into his stomach. 

He yells out in pain and the wind gets knocked out of him for the second time today. He crashes to the ground and clutched his stomach. Intense pain burns and Thomas gasps for breath.

He doesn't even have time to recover as a heavy foot crashes into his shoulder. 

There is a sudden cracking sound that Is so loud that everyone hears it. An sickening crack which no one will ever forget. 

The crack of Bones in Thomas's shoulder breaking. 

White hot burning pain flows through his shoulder as Thomas screams, a pained sound .

A broken sound.

Tears flow in the brim of Thomas's eye, but he can't let them fall he won't. He whines in pain and closes his eyes, his back against the wall. 

The burning in his shoulder hurt so much. So darn much.

"What's wrong ? Did I break your shoulder, too bad, should of chose the easy way kid"The guard threatens.

"Oh Thomas, poor Thomas"Ratman tuts "time for you memories to come back"

The guard that Thomas kicked in the balls has recovered and is stood up. He walks over to Thomas and before anyone can react, gives him a swift kick in his broken shoulder.

A fresh new wave of pain bursts through him and he openly chokes on a sob.His eyes screwed shut, biting his lip in pain, so much pain.

"Enough !"Ratman bellows. He storms forward and stares at Thomas. 

"Pick him up and put him on the bed !"He shouts. 

Rough hands grab him and pull him up. Shoulder screaming in agony. The tears he tried to hold in burst out. 

"....get....off of..me"He gasps. But it's no use. He's dragged to the bed, his broken body thrown onto it. 

Thomas actually screams in agony and he should slams into the bed.

His eyes remain closed, he is vaguely aware of the glader screaming his name and the feel of the metal being put on his face. 

He feels the prick of a needle in his arm and falls asleep


End file.
